Portable devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, etc., are widely used, and are equipped with various functionalities. For example, mobile phones are used to place telephone calls, take photographs, access the Internet, send and receive email, check stock quotes and sports scores, as well as operate as a personal digital assistant (or PDA) and/or MP3 player.